


spindle of lies

by SquishyLeyva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: 'cause he's Russian, AU, Angst, Based off your lie in april, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm new to this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Of course my first yoi fic has to have angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc in there because I suck at this lol, Ratings may change, Tags Are Hard, Violinist!Yuuri, but has its own twists, musician au, pianist!Viktor, viktor with a 'k', your lie in april au, yurio is a little more tame but he's still fierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyLeyva/pseuds/SquishyLeyva
Summary: viktor let his tears land on the letter, "stupid," he had muttered in his native tongue as the cherry blossoms of japan fluttered around him, "like i could ever forget you."-or the your lie in april au no one asked for.





	1. your first lie

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just made this account just so I could write this.
> 
> And possibly more but we'll see.

Viktor remembers his childhood very well, and while there were moments of happiness and joy, if someone were to ask him about it, a frown would decorate his features and he would avoid the subject. His childhood was not something he liked to talk about. Yuri knew that well, and while he would sometimes bring up with mother, he mostly only talked about memories with each other rather than with his mother. Chris didn't know the whole story, but he knew not to bring up any subject on Viktor's family, and he was always thankful for that.

His world had long ago faded to monochrome, everything he saw was in black in white, mixing into different shades of grey. He remembered the day it happened, it was when his mother died and he was only in his early twenties, not having the heart to leave his sick mother alone after all the years.

Despite how she treated him, he loved his mother, and nothing he could ever hold against her.

Now, he simply attended work at a local ice rink five days a week and taught how to ice skate, even though his true profession was in music, he wished he could have been a skater.

 _'Maybe in another life,'_ he thought, _'I could be.'_

* * *

 "Viktor," he paused his actions, looking up from the music sheet in front of him. While he had stopped playing the piano long ago, he could still pretend to play the keys and listen to new music and create the music score for others to look at once he posted it online. It was something to do on his days off, but never once did he touch his piano at home, he would go visit his old school where Yuri now attended, the staff happily let him use the music room when it wasn't in use.

He saw Yuri at the doorway, closing the door behind him as he entered and sit down next to him, taking an earbud out from his ear and putting it in his own, listening to the melody.

"So a guy asked Chris out," Yuri started, and Viktor could only raise a brow. Why would Yuri-- _Yuri Plisetsky of all people_ \-- care if someone was interested in Chris? He did seem annoyed, but the question is, why? "But they want to make it like a double date sort of thing, and like hell I'm going to ask anyone else, so I'm here to make you agree to going with us."

Viktor frowned and went back to writing down notes on the score, "Why don't you just decline? It's what you always do."

"Because..." Yuri trailed off, huffing, "Chris has something against me and it was either agree or he tells on me."

Viktor looked at Yuri exasperatedly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You're coming with us, got it? This weekend, Saturday, nine in the morning. We're meeting up at that one park."

The older sighed, there was no getting out of this unless he wanted Yuri yelling in his face, and he really wanted to savor this rare moment of the blond not raising his voice for a conversation. "The nice one where kids usually go to play?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I have to go. Get out of my school, you old fart, do something with your life." With that, the boy who he saw as a younger brother stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, and Viktor could only stare at the door.

When was the last time Yuri had actually asked for an outing? Never, probably. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad, though he hasn't really gone out, the only places he goes to now is here, work, the store and home. He went to the store a lot, to keep his poodle well fed and happy.

_He'd do anything for Makkachin._

So, he put the other earbud in and decided to try and finish the score today. He'd also do a lot for Yuri, and it's gotten harder and harder to make the boy happy these days. It was easier when he was a baby and he offered to babysit for his neighbors, help out the couple who later died in a car crash, leaving the infant with his grandfather.

 _Yeah, he would do a lot for Yuri, too_.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Viktor had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at the ground as he walked to the park. He felt bad for leaving Makkachin alone again, but the apricot poodle didn't seem to mind sleeping some more, so all was well.

He sighed, which was a regular occurrence for him, kicking a pebble as he went along. He was getting closer, and since he took a short cut, he was probably there early.

Then he heard it.

It didn't seem to be that far, a simple song, but beautiful nonetheless. Especially with the emotions he felt from it, whoever was playing it...

_They were sad._

So he walked faster, taking his hands out of his pockets to move branches out of the way to find where the sound was coming from. It didn't take him long, seeing as it seemed to be coming from his destination anyways, and when he arrived, it was at that moment that his previously monochromatic world burst with color, and he could only stare at the scene in awe.

It was a male, Asian by the looks of it, with raven hair and chocolate eyes that seemed to sparkle as he played a melodica, children from the playground stopped and stared and childish wonder, and parents smiled at the man who played for the child in front of him. Though the tune seemed to be a regular nursery rhyme, upbeat tune, but Viktor could _feel_ the sorrow.

And the way the man played seemed to attract Viktor in a way he had never felt.

The man's eyes filled with tears as the song began to slow down, nearing its end, before spilling down his cheek, and the wind rushed by, throwing Viktor and the other male's hair around them. Viktor had already slipped his phone out from his pocket and taken a picture of the scene before him, before looking back up to the man who seemed to have noticed him, only turning to look over the shoulder at Viktor, and he couldn't help but stop breathing.

Because this man was simply that _breathtaking_.

Before Viktor could ask if the man was alright, the other coughed, coughing and clearing his throat, wiping away the tears as if they weren't there before he spoke out in accented, but still surprisingly fluent, English.

"Looks like I blew too much air, I couldn't breathe!"


	2. your second lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is noticing things he shouldn't and has a habit of biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. 
> 
> Like I'm not completely satisfied with I but it's okay...
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! ;^;

**Key:**

Normal - English

_Italic - Russian/Japanese_

* * *

 

" _Mister! That was really pretty_!" The child tugged on the man's pants, speaking in Russian and Viktor was afraid the foreigner wouldn't know the language. But he is surprised when the man replied in the same language, though it was hesitant as he thought carefully on his words.

" _Thank you for the compliment_ ," he handed the instrument back to the child who held it like it was the most delicate thing in the universe, " _and for letting me use it_." He winked and if Viktor wasn't struck with an arrow before, he was right then and there.

The man turned to him, raising a brow, before smiling hesitantly in his direction and Viktor couldn't help but smile in return. _'He has a pretty smile,'_ he thought. While Viktor himself had a heart-shaped smile that made more than a few fans faint, the man before him had a delicate and soft, one that onuly spoke of kindness.

That is until he scowled, and placed his hands on his waist-- _which was very curvy in a way that shouldn't be legal_ \-- and snapped in an annoyed tone, " _You know it's rude to stare_."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," he responded in English, saving the man from having to speak his native tongue, but his pride was slightly shaved since he stuttered.

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ doesn't _stutter._

The man perked up and grinned at him, nodding, "I accept your apology!"

Who did this man think he was? Viktor Nikiforov doesn't just apologize to anyone. Maybe it was because of the look in his eyes, or the way he played the melodica, or even that shit-eating grin that he was giving him--

"Viktor!" He turned, rather reluctantly looking away from the gorgeous being standing only a few feet away, and there came Chris and Yuri. Chris suddenly beamed, and walked faster, past Viktor and to the man, and immediately hugged him. Viktor's eyes widened a fraction, watching them embrace each other and he turned to Yuri for answers.

"That's the guy," he explained, "don't know his name though, but Chris really seems to like him."

 _Oh_.

He deflated a bit, his wielding becoming dull once again but as soon as he set his eyes on that man again, it just burst back into color. What was this he was feeling?

The two finally separated, Chris wrapped his arm around the other's waist, making Viktor eye his hand, pursing his lips. They walked closer to the two Russian's and Chris was almost vibrating in joy, "That's Viktor and Yuri," he pointed to them as he gave their names, "the two I tell you about all the time. Viktor, Yuri, this is Katsuki Yuuri. He's from Japan, but is here because of his career."

"HAH?!" Yuri growled, "His name is also Yuri?!" He eyes the older man who shared his name with disgust and crossed his arms with a huff, "We don't need two Yuris. It was my name first."

"From what Chris has told me about you, you're fifteen. I'm twenty-three, meaning it was my name first," Yuuri smiled, winking as he stuck his tongue out, making Yuri even more annoyed with him. "So from now, I'll call you Yurio!"

Yuri, now dubbed Yurio, gaped at him in disbelief and horror while both Chris and Viktor turned away in an attempt to smother their laughs with their hands.

"So, Yuuri, how long have you know Chris?" Viktor cleared his throat and tried to make conversation with his friend's new person of interest. Maybe he wanted to be friends, he seems like the type to be very open to new friends, trustworthy enough.

" _Ah_ , I met Chris at a dance recital," he the did this really adorable shoulder wiggle and looked down at his feet, and Viktor's heart squeezed at the sight, "I wouldn't say it was love at first sight," he shook his head, sending a fond look at Chris, who returned the gesture, "but there's something there, and I appreciate that he's being patient for me."

"You are all disgusting."

"Yurio that's not nice."

"Damn it, Chris-- THAT ISN'T MY NAME!"

Ignoring Yurio's yelling and before he could anymore, Chris looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Yuuri," they all turned to the Swiss man who seemed panicked, "it's 9:50!"

" _Yabai_!" Yuuri had switched to his native language in a split moment, turning to bend over ( _Viktor would later deny if anyone asked why he bit his lip as he stared at his ass_ ) and picking up a case that he hadn't noticed before. He secured it in his grip and looked back on them, and only then did he realize what he was holding.

 _An instrument case_.

"You play?" Viktor found himself asking, staring at the case as memories resurfaced.

"Yup! Now let's go, I'm going to be late!" He grabbed Chris' hand and started dragging him along as he started running for a familiar building not too far away from the park. Viktor and Yurio had no choice but to follow suit as to not lose the other half of their group and Viktor frowned as they drew closer to the building.

" _Yurochka_ ," Viktor called out as they ran, and the shorter grunted, showing that he was listening, " _this is why you invited me, didn't you_?" Yurio looked away, before speeding up, and Viktor narrowed his eyes but didn't call out to him, deciding to bring it up at their destination.

He'd wait until Chris was there too.

* * *

 

They finally made it to the building, panting as they caught their breath, and they stood at the entrance and Yuuri grinned at them.

"Well, I have to go a different way than you since I'm performing, I'll meet up with you guys after and we can go out to eat, sound good?" He asked, looking at them for confirmation, which they gave. "Wish me luck!" He waved before running in the building and going to get ready.

"How long have you known?" Viktor sent an accusing look at the both of them, crossing his arms.

Chris smiled sheepishly, "Yurio told me not to tell you."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The blond snapped, glaring at Chris who shrugged, but Viktor sighed.

"You both know I don't like it here," he pressed, but Yurio shook his head.

"It's not like you're here to perform," Yurio started walking to the doors to go in, "plus, I want to see what the pig's got in him."

"Yurio!" Chris gasped, going after the angry Russian blond, and Viktor stared after them. "Don't you dare call him that! Get back here, you little punk!"

Viktor sighed, glancing once at the outside of the building before striding in. Of course his curiosity got the best of him, and he was no better that Yurio.

 _He wanted to hear Yuuri play_.

* * *

 

It was strange walking through the place he had spent so much time visiting as a child, even though it was only for contests, it was different coming back so many years later. He hadn't stepped a foot in or near the place since...

He shoved those thoughts away, ignoring the whispers as people caught sight of him walking through.

_"Isn't that Viktor Nikiforov?"_

_"Oh wow, it's actually him."_

_"Isn't this for violinists only?"_

_"Why is he here?"_

"Look at you mister celebrity!" Chris suddenly slapped his back and he jerked forward at the sudden hit. Sending a distasteful look at Chris as he rubbed the area in an attempt to soothe it.

"I'm not a celebrity," he grumbled.

Yurio had his nose stuck into one of the pamphlets with the information to even care about what they were talking about before shoving it towards Chris, who plucked it from his grip and rolled his eyes.

"He's sixth in line, so we'll have to watch others," he informed Viktor who nodded at the information and they headed towards the auditorium doors and finding good seats easily, talking idly until the lights dimmed and the first person was walking on the stage.

Viktor listened carefully, catching all and any mistakes from the violinists that played, murmuring comments to himself. Chris had fallen asleep as soon as the lights dimmed, not caring about watching anyone but Yuuri and had simply dozed off. Yurio looked at Viktor from the corner of his eye, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he saw the familiar light in the older' eyes. Though not as bright as it could be, at least it was there.

Then, finally, Yuuri walked up on stage, making Viktor elbow Chris harshly in the ribs (as payback from earlier, of course) to wake him up, which worked as Chris groaned awake before his eyes caught his newest love walking on stage and sat up straight. Viktor could blame him.

Yuuri looked downright _sexy_.

Not that Viktor would ever admit that to anyone.

Yuuri's hair was slicked back and away from his face; he wore a white button up shirt with a bow tie, his petticoat had tails in the back and stopped around his knees, a dark blue vest could be seen under the bottomed coat and his shirt was tucked into rather tight-fitting black slacks, his glossy black dress shoes shone under the light.

Viktor tugged his lower lip with teeth again before licking his lips, though he squinted when he saw Yuuri's lips moving, seeming to whisper something to himself. Probably trying to calm his nerves.

The accompanist played a note, and Yuuri closed his eyes as he played the same note, the sound was rich and confident, as he played a couple strings to make sure everything was tuned correctly. There was a brief moment of a pause, Viktor saw Yuuri open his eyes, looking at his instrument through his lashes.

Yuuri lifted his bow, and for the second time that day, Viktor forgot how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue
> 
> Also I write everything on my phone, so chapters should range from 1000-2000 words 
> 
> I don't know why I updated so fast either, I need to chill.
> 
> /sigh


	3. your third lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor has the role of 'Friend A.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't already tell, Yuuri tells a lie every chapter.
> 
> Not edited.

As soon as Yuuri started his set piece, he knew that he wasn't the only one who was enchanted by the way he played, both Yurio and Chris sat up straighter and were watching with wide eyes and jaws dropped. He probably was too, but all his senses were numb, and all he could really feel was the music. 

Viktor's eyes shone with fascination as he, along with everyone, were brought to the edge of their seats, the accompanist watched him carefully, trying to keep up with Yuuri. From somewhere near him, Viktor heard someone ask the question that everyone has on their minds as they watch and listen to Yuuri play. "This is the same song, right?" Viktor could relate to the man, but his eyes were dead-set on Yuuri, and took his earlier thoughts to account, and brought up his hands, holding them in front of his mouth as if in prayer, an old habit that he had picked up while assessing others' music as he listened.  _'No doubt it's the set piece, the Kreutzer. But...the tempo and the dynamics are scattered everywhere. He's not following the pianist, he's ignoring them and going off on his own. He's...leading them!'_  

The way he has arranged the piece, if even that, was as if he was picking a fight with the composer himself.

Viktor shivered, eyes fluttered as the piece continued. It was definitely the Kreutzer, no questions, but this piece no longer belonged to Beethoven. This piece...it was  _his_ ; Yuuri owned this piece. Viktor is brought to his first encounter with Yuuri, and remembers the scowl on the, seemingly, younger's face when he stared for too long and snapped at Viktor.  _'His personality blows, and his decisions are nothing but impulse, but he's patient, sarcastic, goofy, and_ seems _nice-- he leaves an odd first impression. As if he doesn't care what people think of him, but...!'_ He notices, even from his seat, the sweat that is flying from Yuuri under the harsh lights of the stage, it was nothing new, despite that, Yuuri still managed to look  _ethereal_. 

The song came to a dramatic finish, and Yuuri finally opened his eyes again, and for a few seconds, no one could respond, then abruptly, every person, sans Viktor and Yurio, cheering and clapping, some even shouting. Yuuri's hand was in the air, waving, his breath heavy as he tried to even it out. Performing was always a rush, even Viktor knew that, though he didn't have many of his own experiences with that; the rush, the excitement, the sweat, the  _thrill of on more kill_. Metaphorically, of course, but taking the classical world by storm was one of the things you didn't want to do in the way Yuuri did.

The smile on Yuuri's face showed no regrets. 

Viktor let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his body relaxed, filled with relief as he could breathe again, and he bit his lip once again.

_'He's beautiful.'_

* * *

 

Everyone was cheering, even Yurio has started clapping without realizing and stopped as soon as he noticed, but Chris didn't hold back, shouting as he waved his arms, "Yuuri! You're the best!" But everything around him was white noise to his ears as he watched Yuuri walk off the stage with his accompanist, still waving to everyone. 

"Everyone's still buzzing about him," Yurio muttered, glancing at Viktor, "Think he'll win?" Viktor jerked at the question with a 'huh?' before pursing his lips and humming, trying to find a simple was to explain it to Chris and Yurio who looked at him curiously.

"There's no chance that he will win, probably won't even place. There's too many deductions. It's a major taboo to not play the way the score is written," he informed them, and Chris frowned, crossing his arms, while Yurio scowled. 

"But why?" Chris voiced out, "Everyone obviously loved how Yuuri played." Viktor shook his head.

"I could see him winning if this were a  _recital_ , but absolutely no way would he win with that in a competition..." he trailed off when Yurio and Chris started arguing, but Viktor didn't listen, Yuuri finally walked off stage and he could only think.  _"That's probably not was he wants. How? How is it he can be so happy while playing?'_ He paused, eyes shining,  _'Can I play like that too?'_

" **We will now take a fifteen minute break**." A woman announced from the from the speakers, and eventually, people filtered out to stretch their legs and chat-- most everyone talking about  _Katsuki Yuuri_. Even Yurio and Chris were still talking about it, but Viktor looked around, searching for Yuuri, and finally, he did. Some little girls, maybe around ten years of age, were holding out a bouquet to him, telling him something that he couldn't hear over the buzz of chatter. Yuuri smiled at the girls, accepting the flowers and bowing to them in gratitude, which flustered the girls, and Viktor question why he would bow his head to girls younger than him. Yuuri waved at them and made his way towards them, his eyes meeting Viktor's, but a hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Mr. Katuski, we will be posting results in thirty minutes after the panel is done," a worker informed but Yuuri waved him off with a polite smile,

"Don't worry about it," the worker only rose a brow at the Asian male, "I don't actually care about that stuff, after all." Viktor's mouth dropped at Yuuri's words, and his mother's voice echoed in his head.

**_"It means nothing unless you come in first."_ **

Yuuri looked back over to them as Chris waved at him frantically, "Yuuri!" 

"Ah, Chris, Yurio, Viktor!" he smiled, before waving to the girls again and jogging over to them, but at the first step, everything slowed down for Viktor. His heart squeezed at the way Yuuri had said his name, and he saw how some people turned to look at him as he passed by.

_The violinist who had just finished performing..._

Chris leaned forward in anticipation.

_Comes running towards those who await him._

Viktor turns his whole body towards him.

_Weaving through the crowd._

Yurio was quiet for once, watching Viktor carefully.

_Flowers in his arms._

Yuuri's eyes never left their group.

_It's just like..._

Was it wrong of him to want Yuuri only looking at him? Not Chris, or Yurio-- just _him_.

_...a scene out of a movie..._

Viktor took one step forward but froze and Chris ran past him and met with him first, and all he could do was watch.

"That was incredible, Yuuri! You looked so handsome~" He winked at the end, a small blush spread on Yuuri's cheeks and he coughed into his hand, giving Chris a look that made the older pout. Yuuri just chuckled, shaking his head before giving him this soft, heart-warming smile.

"Thank you, Chris." They started chatting and Viktor felt a jab at his ribs, though one he knows can be much harder, but didn't really turn towards Yurio.

"Yo,  _Friend A_ ," he snickered, but stopped when he saw how serious Viktor looked. " How did it feel to watch instead of perform?" Before Viktor could even try to manage a reply to the former, Yuuri walked around Chris, calling out to them, smiling as he stopped in front of Viktor.

"So, what did you think?" 

Viktor faltered, face flushing, "What? M-me?" Why would Yuuri ask  _him_?

"I did good, right?" he spread his arms enthusiastically, though there was a careful hold on the bouquet in his right hand.

"Uh...well..." Viktor couldn't compute. He was still trying to get his thoughts together from his  _performance_ , not to mention his current thoughts were not something he was used to, and he was expected not only to answer Yurio's question, but Yuuri's as well? Yuuri's arms came back to his sides, grip on the flowers tightening. 

"What...what did you...think?" He asked more hesitantly, and Viktore was going to lie with a  _not bad_ but he glanced down to Yuuri's hands, and paused. Yuuri was shaking. Viktor licked his dry lips to moisten them.

"I've never seen anyone receive flowers after the prelims. Not only that, but you couldn't possibly know them, right? They couldn't have known to bring flowers, so for them, hearing you play must have had them rushing to buy flowers just for you. They'll definitely never forget this day...I think it was that king of performance," he smiled, "Unforgettable." Yuuri had no expression as he listened, and as Viktor finish, he had a shine in his eye, but before Viktor could see what that shine was, Yuuri closed his eyes with one of the softest of smiles he's ever seen before grinning, throwing him a piece sign with a wink.

"How do you like that!" he excaimed but Viktor couldn't help himself.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri stopped, looking Viktor in the eyes, the smile was a knowing one, but of what, Viktor had no clue.

"I'm always okay," he shook his head before turning around and going back over to Chris, and as Viktor was left only to watch as Yuuri walked away once again, he bit his lip once again.

It's like a scene out of a movie...and in this film, he can only star as 'Friend A.'

It felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really don't like this chapter but I at least want to update once to twice a week.
> 
> And this is what my brain and fingers came up with for now. 
> 
> See you next (level) chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself more than I already did.
> 
> Kill me.
> 
> I can't write lol ┐(‘～`；)┌


End file.
